Scrooge y su cuento de Navidad
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: El pequeño Scorpius no está dispuesto a dormir. Así que Draco Malfoy decide hacer algo al respecto: contarle un cuento...Que sin quererlo, resulta ser muy especial. Viñeta. Reto Navideño del Foro "The Ruins"


_¡Oló! :D Ahora le ha tocado el turno al Reto Navideño del Foro "The Ruins" con la palabra **Scrooge**. Sí, rara, ya saben, del personaje de "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens. Realmente me ha encantado el resultado de exactamente dos mil palabras, contaditas en Word. :P _

_Apenas leí la palabra que me tocó __y la idea surgió como por arte de magia en mi cabeza. Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo._

_Disclaimer: La linda familia Malfoy y la Mansión usados son propiedad de Rowling, los otros personajes a los que se hace referencia y el cuento mencionado corresponden a "Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens. Lo único mío aquí es la situación, la adaptación y las ganas de escribir. :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Scrooge y su cuento de Navidad<strong>

Lo primero que vió al abrir la puerta fue una sala de piel y una chimenea ardiendo alegremente. Al fondo, dos escalones llevaban al dormitorio, coronado por una enorme cama con sábanas verdes, desde la cual lo miraban, atentos, un par de ojos grises idénticos a los de él.

- ¡Papá!

- Tu mamá me ha dicho que no quieres dormir, Scorp – lo reprendió Draco Malfoy, mientras se sentaba en un sofá pequeño a un lado de la cama – y hoy es Navidad, no puedes quedarte despierto…

-¡Pero papá! – se quejó su hijo – los regalos…

- No habrá si no te duermes – lo interrumpió su padre – Además, no puedes estar ya en la fiesta, es muy tarde.

Scorpius lo miró con toda la furia de sus cinco añitos, enfurruñado, con la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido. Draco sonrió: era como verse en un espejo de muchos años atrás.  
>Astoria se sentó en el diván del otro lado del dormitorio de su hijo. De pronto, a Draco se le ocurrió una idea.<p>

- Mira, te propongo un trato – le dijo el Malfoy mayor al menor – si te duermes, mañana iremos por un helado de turrón…

- Hmmm…

- Y te cuento un cuento ahora.

Al pequeño Scorpius se le iluminaron los ojos grises: amaba que su padre le contara historias.

- ¿Será de la guerra de Hogwarts?

- No.

- ¿De cómo conociste a mamá? – Astoria rió desde el diván al escuchar eso. Draco sonrió.

- Scorp, ésa te la he contado mil veces…

- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó Scorpius.

- Bueno, es un cuento de Navidad – le dijo Draco – ¿Te gustaría escucharlo?

- ¡Sí! – respondió emocionado su hijo – Nunca me has contado uno de Navidad.

- Bien, pues… Había una vez…

- ¿Hace mucho tiempo?

- Sí Scorp, hace mucho tiempo… Un señor llamado Ebenezer Scrooge, el cual…

- ¿Ebenezer? ¡Que nombre tan extraño! ¿De dónde es?

Astoria rió. Draco rodó los ojos: su hijo siempre hacía preguntas. Demasiadas.

- Lo buscarás mañana en los libros, Scorp – cortó Draco - …En fin, Scrooge era un hombre de nariz afilada y facciones astutas, con voz astuta y áspera, amargado y que odiaba a los pobres. Él…

- ¡Era como tú, papá! – interrumpió de nuevo Scorpius.

- … ¿C-cómo? – tartamudeó Draco mientras Astoria ahogaba una carcajada.

- Sí, era como tú antes de conocer a mamá – explicó el niño.

- Vaya… - Draco meditó un momento: era totalmente cierto eso, más de lo que le gustaría aceptar - …Bueno, como decía, él vivía solo, y manejaba una empresa de préstamos. Odiaba a todo el mundo, pero había algo que odiaba mucho más: la Navidad.

- ¿¡Pero por qué! – volvió a interrumpir, escandalizado, Scorpius – ¡No puede ser que haya alguien que odie la Navidad! ¡Hay ponche y regalos y…!

- Bueno Scorp – musitó Draco, armándose de paciencia ante la mirada divertida de su mujer – Él sí la odiaba porque le habían pasado cosas muy tristes en Navidad: su mujer lo dejó, su hermana murió, sus papás lo abandonaban en el internado…Todo eso le pasaba en Navidad.

Draco esperó otra interrupción, pero los ojos grises de su hijo lo miraban, tristes y atentos. Carraspeó y continuó con la historia.

- … El caso es que, en una Navidad, lo visitó el espíritu de un socio que había tenido. El socio también había sido malo…

- ¡Era Tío Blaise! – exclamó emocionado el pequeño, causando otra carcajada de su madre. Draco no pudo evitar reírse.

- No Scorp, se llamaba Jacob Marley. El socio había sido malo en vida, y estaba siendo castigado en el más allá, y le advirtió a Scrooge que podría terminar igual. También le anunció que lo visitarían tres espíritus ésa noche: el de las Navidades pasadas, las presentes y las futuras…

- ¿Espíritus como el Barón Sanguinario de tus historias? – cuestionó Scorpius, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí Scorp, así como él, sólo que sin manchas de sangre en la túnica – respondió su papá cansinamente – Y entonces, a medianoche, con la primera campanada, apareció el primer espíritu: el de las Navidades pasadas.

- ¿Cómo era el espíritu, papá?

Automáticamente, en la mente de Draco brotó una persona, tan rápido que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Decidió cambiar la versión que él conocía.

-…Bueno, el espíritu…El espíritu era un hombre alto, delgado, de piel pálida y facciones finas, y largo cabello rubio.

- ¡Se parecía al abuelo Lucius! – exclamó Scorpius.

Draco sintió la mirada de su mujer puesta en él, más atenta que antes.

- Así es Scorp. Era muy parecido al abuelo – continuó lentamente, meditando cada palabra – El espíritu lo regresa a su infancia, y le muestra el abandono y desinterés de sus papás, y lo duros que eran con él los pocos momentos que estaban juntos…Scrooge recordó que no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, él nunca era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos, especialmente para su papá…

Silencio, roto solamente por el lejano rumor de la fiesta en el Gran Salón.

- Al tener una infancia así, Scrooge recordó que desde pequeño odiaba a los demás niños por tener una familia como la que él quería. En venganza, los menospreciaba por cualquier cosa, imitando así lo que su propio padre hacía con él. El espíritu también le muestra los problemas enormes en los que se metió de joven, el abandono de todos sus seres queridos porque él fue volviéndose cruel y frío. Le recuerda que su odio a la Navidad comenzó cuando los peores maltratos y sucesos duros de su vida eran en ésa fecha…

El Malfoy más grande sintió un escalofrío al recordar el frío trato de su padre hacia él en las fiestas de Navidad. Recordó que la decisión de que se volvería mortífago se hizo en la Navidad de su quinto año de Hogwarts, aunque su nombramiento fue mucho después y por otras circunstancias.

- Ése espíritu de las Navidades pasadas era muy cruel – dijo la vocecita de Scorpius, sacándolo de sus tristes recuerdos.

-…Sí hijo, él era muy cruel. Pero a fin de cuentas su dolorosa visita acabó, dejándole a Scrooge marcas muy profundas… - Draco tocó suavemente su antebrazo izquierdo por encima de la manga de la camisa – …Y le tocó el turno al espíritu de las Navidades Presentes.

- ¿Ése cómo era, papá?

Draco volteó a mirar a su mujer, que lo miraba con tristeza: ella sabía muy bien todo su pasado.

- Bueno Scorp, éste espíritu era… una mujer. Y una muy bonita: tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, castaño oscuro y ondulado. Sus ojos eran verdes, su piel blanca…

- ¡Ella se parecía a mamá! – exclamó emocionado Scorpius, volteando a ver a su sorprendida madre.

- Sí, era muy parecida a mamá – sonrió Draco, mirando con ojos brillantes a su mujer, que lo miraba interrogante – Era muy, muy hermosa. Y ella le enseñó a Scrooge que, a pesar de que él era un amargado insoportable, había gente alegre en el mundo, y razones por las cuales ser feliz. El espíritu lo llevó por la ciudad, enseñándole la felicidad de las demás familias en ésa fecha. Pero también le mostró cosas temibles.

- ¿Monstruos? – le interrumpió su hijo, temeroso.

- Algo así Scorpius: le mostró a dos pequeños niños llamados Ignorancia y Miseria, y le enseñó lo que hacen en la gente... Le mostró lo dura que era la vida, y le hizo apreciar a Scrooge lo afortunado que había sido a pesar de todo lo triste que había pasado.

Draco miró a su mujer, sonriente: Astoria era Sanadora, un trabajo muy duro donde se veían cosas terribles. Y muchas veces, cuando comenzaron su noviazgo, ella lo llevaba a San Mungo y le contaba las historias, historias tristes, historias de milagros. Y todas ellas tenían una moraleja especial para él: apreciar lo que él tenía.

- Ella le mostró el dolor que había, heridas en el alma de las personas, heridas mucho peores a las suyas. Le mostró la felicidad que había a su alrededor y que él se negaba a ver. Además, era un espíritu muy especial: por donde pasaban, ella dejaba felicidad a su paso. Ella le mostró el mundo desde muchos ángulos, que lo hicieron reflexionar profundamente. A fin de cuentas, Scorp, el espíritu de las Navidades Presentes le mostró a Scrooge que era capaz de sentir y de ser feliz.

Astoria sonrió aún más, mientras secaba una lágrima furtiva. Draco clavó sus ojos en los de su hijo, ahora alegres.

- ¡Ella me cae bien! – declaró Scorpius, mientras golpeaba la cobija con su puñito, emocionado - ¿Y el espíritu de las Navidades Futuras?

- Aaaah, bueno – continuó Draco – Ése espíritu era aún más especial. Lo cubría un manto negro… Y era muy pequeño.

- ¿Pequeño?

- Sí, así como de tu tamaño. Y también tenía el cabello rubio y…

- ¿Y los ojos grises? – aventuró el pequeño.

- Así es Scorp. De hecho… El espíritu de las Navidades Futuras era muy, muy parecido a ti.

Al pequeño Malfoy se le iluminaron los ojos, emocionado.

- Entonces seguramente era el mejor de los tres – canturreó, presuntuoso, causando la risa de sus padres.

- Él era un pequeño espíritu que no le dirigió a Scrooge ninguna palabra. Mientras le mostraba el futuro que podría tener si seguía el mal camino, siempre estuvo en silencio. Éste espíritu le mostró a Scrooge que algún día llegaría su hora para morir, y que las decisiones que tomara en el presente cambiarían su futuro. Pero éste espíritu mudo le enseñó la moraleja más importante.

- ¿Cuál, papá?

- Que toda decisión tiene consecuencias, buenas o malas. Y que muchas de ellas, si no es que todas, dejan un reflejo importante de ti en la gente.

- ¿Dejan recuerdos, papá?

Draco Malfoy acarició suavemente la pequeña mejilla de su hijo, de ése ser que sin discursos, consejos, ni siquiera palabras, desde el primer momento en que lo vio le había enseñado la verdadera magia de vivir. Y Draco pensó que, cuando él muriera, Scorpius sería el mejor recuerdo que dejaría en éste mundo.

- Así es, Scorp. Una parte de ti se queda en la vida incluso cuando tú ya te has ido. Tus decisiones son las que marcan de qué forma se queda ésa parte de ti.

El niño lo miraba con ojos brillantes, sonrientes. Tan alegres que se podía escuchar la risa en medio del silencio suave de la habitación. Draco se sintió afortunado de poder darle a su hijo la alegría que él no vivió.

- …¿Y al final qué pasó con Scrooge, papi?

- Bueno, aprendió mucho de los espíritus, y se volvió bueno y amable. Y sobre todo…

- ¡Le gustó la Navidad! – exclamó Scorpius, dando un brinquito.

- Exactamente – dijo Draco, sonriendo – Aprendió a querer las Navidades, tanto que se volvieron su fecha favorita. Y ésta historia se ha acabado.

- ¡Se volvió como tú, papá! – concluyó Scorpius – Ésa historia podría ser la tuya. Es una historia muy bonita – completó, mientras se acomodaba y abrazaba a su thestral de peluche – Casi tan bonita como la historia de cómo conociste a mamá.

- Bueno,es hora de dormir – dijo Draco, riendo y arropando a Scorpius.

- ¿Mañana iremos por mi helado? – interrogó el niño, mientras Astoria le daba un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

- Sí Scorp. Mientras tanto, descansa. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Scorp, te quiero – dijo su madre.

- Hasta mañana mamá, papá… Los quiero – murmuró el pequeño.

Astoria y Draco caminaron hacia la puerta en silencio.

- Papá. Mamá…

Ambos Malfoy voltearon hacia su hijo que antes de caer dormido logró murmurar:

- Feliz Navidad.

Astoria sonrió ampliamente, y murmuró un "Feliz Navidad" antes de salir de la habitación.  
>Draco contempló a Scorpius: su lacio cabello rubio caía sobre su almohada, y su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa que le causó a Draco un nudo en la garganta. Antes de cerrar la puerta, susurró:<p>

- Te quiero mucho hijo. Feliz Navidad.


End file.
